yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Chansin
is a Rank C Fire-attribute Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. Chansin evolves into any one of the following Yo-kai: * Sheen when fused with a Legendary Blade; * Snee when fused with a Cursed Blade; * or Gleam when fused with a Holy Blade. Appearances Video games *Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Chansin is a lean humanoid Yo-kai with black skin and eyes with yellow sclera. He wears an attire typical of a wanderer, with a red and black color scheme, and sporting traditional japanese card artwork as shoulder pads, as well a straw hat with two ribbons, red and teal in color. In the anime, Chansin has an overconfident personality and professes a great desire to win, despite often coming up short. He often shouts "This will be... my challenge!" when attempting challenges, which he passes on to his Inspirited victims. Chansin can Inspirit a person and compel them to gamble. This can cause the victim to spend time on and obsess over gambling, hoping for a big win. Alternatively, Chansin can also help a person troubled by a big decision by making them willing to take a risk and decide. In the anime, anyone Inspirited by Chansin becomes obsessed with challenges, no matter how ridiculous. The victim ends up treating even mundane tasks as challenges to overcome, such as blindly turning to a page in a book with a single stroke, then becoming overly disappointed when they fail. Profile [[Yo-kai Watch (video game)|''Yo-kai Watch]] Chansin appears under vending machines and cars everywhere on Shopper's Row, and is one of the Yo-kai that can appear in the Yo-kai Spot "Ride!" in the same location. Alternatively, he is befriended automatically while completing #36 "Crane-Game Mania", given by the clerk during the day in Arcadia Arcade in Downtown Springdale, starting at Chapter 6 after unlocking Rank C. To complete the request, simply use the Yo-kai Lens near Matt to find Chansin. Also, Chansin can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Red Coin. Yo-kai Watch 2 Chansin can be found in the Seaside Cave in San Fantastico. Yo-kai Watch 3 Chansin can be found in Tranquility Apartments in Shoppers Row. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch |15-33x2|-|Single enemy}} |20-90|Fire|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|Makes the foe stop worrying about losing and lowers its DEF.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes * Befriended: This must be fate! C'mon! Take a chance on me! * Loafing: A bother... * Recieving food (favorite): Been waiting! * Recieving food (normal):' '''Pretty common. * '''Recieving food (disliked)':' '''Not for me... * '''Traded': I'm gambling on this being a success. My last friend was a bust.'' In the anime Chansin debuts in EP075, Inspiriting Nate's classmates and prompting them to perform ridiculous challenges. After Nate identifies him, Chansin admits his own gambling impulse and that despite Inspiriting countless victims, he's never won once. Nate ends up summoning various Yo-kai to set up challenges for Chansin, but his horrible luck ends up failing him every time. Nate eventually has Chansin join a variety show the group was watching earlier, where Chansin is challenged to pick a piece of sushi that doesn't contain wasabi. After he predictably fails, his exaggerated, pained flailing "wins over" the audience's laughter. Etymology *"Chansin" may be a corruption of ''chancing. It might also be a portmanteau of chance and sin. *"Shōbushi" is a wordplay on shōbushi (勝負師, "gambler") and bushi (武士, "warrior, samurai"). *"Wettaran" is a portmanteau of Wetter ''(bettor) and ''Veteran (veteran). '' *"Ludorái" is a combination of "''Ludópata" (''gambling) "''Samurái" (samurai). Origin * Chansin's shoulder pads are shaped like Hanafuda cards. When the Sakoku policy in 1633 isolated Japan from the world, the Hombre playing cards imported by the Portuguese were banned; new games were invented to replace them, which in turn would be banned again once they got popular enough in the gambling halls. Eventually the laws became less strict, and a new game called Hanafuda was created, based on matching images instead of counting numbers for scoring. Still, all the years of repression had killed the populace's interest in card games by then. However, in 1889 one Fusajiro Yamauchi founded a company producing handmade Hanafuda cards printed on mulberry bark, and slowly but surely playing cards became popular again. That company was called Nintendo Koppai, the root of what would later become the videogame company Nintendo. Trivia * Chansin's shoulder pads are shaped like Hanafuda cards, playing cards of Japanese origin that are used to play a number of games. * Chansin's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Luckdraw, Jose, Sombrero, and Strider. In other languages fr:Bonneto es:Ludorái de:Wettaran Category:Brave Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Seafood Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Samurai Yo-kai Category:Uwanosora Tribe